halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Obsidian Conflict
Plot It is the year 2567. The universe is in chaos. They are amassing. They are getting stronger. The Covenant is growing back. Somewhere out there, in the vast nothingness of space, and time. Staring upwards, into the stars of the obsidian sky. They are stuck on this small base. Unable to escape. But tonight. On this small little planet. On their planet. Characters *Doug-103 (On mission, inside Karidan base) *Hayden-D065 (On mission, inside Karidan base) *Stel 'Vadam (M.I.A) *Ke'la Vadum (W.I.A and M.I.A) *Sam-126 (On mission, inside Karidan base) *Rola 'Vadam (M.I.A along with Ke'la and Stel) *Zerus 'Vadam (With Doug, Sam and Hayden) *Tir-D-yar(Main Antagonist, inside Karidan base) *Yormus (with Tir-d-yar) *Lady Sintharia (supporting antagonist) Story Part 1 Chapter 1: Stealth "Wait, hold your fire. It's Zerus." Zerus 'Vadam, clad in ghillie-patterned combat harness, crouched up to Doug-103, Hayden-D065 and Sam-126. Zerus held his Beam rifle up, the entire time so the Spartans wouldn't accidently shoot him or something. "Well, I have looked at the entire base. Does not look too bad, we should be able to find them." Zerus nodded. Sam and Hayden exchanged looks, and shrugged in unision. "Come on lads. Let's go." Doug ordered them. Doug quietly and steadily shut the gate, and gave the signal to move. A number of Karidan soldiers were partrolling the area, so Doug, Zerus, Sam and Hayden had to move carefully and quietly. One single move would jeopardize their entire mission...and their soldiers. One Karidan was one the other side of some wreckage Doug was crouching by. He looked over on the corner. No one was there. He's mine... Doug thought. He leapt up on top, and drew his kukri. He primed it on the Karidan's head, and slit the alien's throat. His lungs were starved of oxygen and he fell, suffocating to death. Not a sound he made. Zerus looked through the scope of his Beam Rifle. He couldn't fire a shot during the night, the beam would make a nice pink illuminating glow. He zoomed in on the scope. "Alright, Doug, Sam, I can see a vent that could lead you inside the facility. It is about south-west, a couple metres to your position." Doug grinned underneath his helmet. Too bad nobody could see it. He slowly crawled to the side of a Wraith, looking for more enemies. He heard a clang and a slide; Sam had successfully made it into the vents. He looked around. No more Karidans. Time to crash the party then. Chapter 2: Rescue Stel gave a sigh as he was slumped on the brick wall. I have to spend my last days here....how sad. He thought. Stel, Rola and Ke'la were being executed in the next hour. He would much rather die on his feet than having his head blown apart by a barbaric Jiralhanae. He looked forward to the Karidan guard. All of a sudden, a armoured human rappeled down from the vents, armed with a pair of silenced M6 pistols. He fired off two shots, both connecting with the Karidan's head. He slumped over, dead. The human rappeled back up, then came through the vents in Stel's cell. "Psst. Stel." It was Doug! He had come to rescue him. "Good to see you, Doug. Now let us get the hell out of here. Are Rola and Ke'la all right?" Stel clampered up into the vents. He hit his head on the vent, his head being a tad bit too big for it. "Sam's gone to get Rola and Ke'la. There's a vent through the side of the wall that Sam's coming through." Sam popped his head out of the vent, to see Ke'la. With no guards around, Sam took off his helmet, and wolf whistled at Ke'la. "Come on, take my hand." Ke'la looked up and smiled at Sam. She took his hand and crawled up into the venting. Rola looked around. He saw Stel jump straight through the venting. Armed with his Energy Sword. He ignited it, swung it up, and swung it at the bars, sawing them all in half. "Come on Rola. We have to get out of here." Stel pulled him up over the half-sliced and burning bars. **** Rola fired a volley of plasma bolts at the Karidan. The sun was nearly coming up, and their position was comprimised. Zerus was waiting for them at the vehicle depot, where they would take the captured Warthogs and Revenants, and escape to their extraction point. The group came to a dead halt. Their path was seemingly a dead end, until Sam walked towards the wall and planted a block of C12 on it. Taking out the detonator, he clamped the button, blowing the wall to pieces. On the other side was Zerus, tapping his feet, waiting for them. "Come along now. We have to get out of here." **** "They ESCAPED! And you let them get away!" Tir-d-yar was aboustley furious at Yormus. "You didn't even bother to fucking STOP THEM! Get out. Now." He hit Yormus over the side of the head with a Energy Stave, burning the side of his neck. Yormus grunted a little, and walked off. "Lady Sintharia." "I need you to do something for me." "Yes, master?" Chapter 3: Let's Get Outta Here The pair of Revenants and the Ghost nearly crashed as the Wraith's mortar nearly hit both of them. Stel, inside the Ghost, looked behind him, to see Jiralhanae, Karidans and Kig-yar behind them with a vengeful look in their eyes. As the Revenant carrying Doug-103 and Sam-126 raced over to the bridge and moved into the tunnel. Stel's Ghost suddenly came to a halt, looking back at the Wraith. With a vengeance and a deterimed, badass look in his green eye, he turned the Ghost around and pummeled the rounds into the Wraith. As he shot it up, the turret fell off, the mortar was shot out. Stel decided to take it out "bumper car" style and rammed the Ghost into the Wraith. The force pushed the Wraith right off a cliff, the Jiralhane and the Kig-yar falling to their deaths, screaming all the way. Stel grinned and drove into the tunnel with Sam-126 and Doug-103. Stel heard a helicopter rotor moving. He looked behind himself to see his own wife, Zerus, Rola and Hayden-D065 inside of a Falcon. As he raced into the tunnel, he heard a whining, screaming noise. A Banshee. As the fuel rod cannons destroyed the pillars and the tunnel nearly came crumbling down ontop of Stel's ghost, he boosted it and raced forward ahead of Doug's Revenant. Reaching the end of the tunnel with Doug and Sam, Sam giving a thumbs up to Stel, all things good. Stel looked as they came around the edge, near the bridge. The Banshee from before came over from the side, apparantly being out of ammo as it didn't shoot upon Stel and the others. "Thank the Forerunners, he must be out of ammonution! Good for us." Stel said in a happy, optimistic tone. He looked forward. His face fell open wide, mandibles falling open. The Banshee had destroyed the bridge. Stel had a look of despair and anger his eyes, his green eye almost glowing like a firefly. He activated the boost again and jumped it. He almost didn't make it. Luckily. He did. Sam and Doug did too. The Falcon the others were in floated over to the side. Ke'la took the machinegun from the sided and pummeled rounds into the Banshee. **** The Falcon floated down to a stop, with their pursuit over. Ke'la, Rola and Zerus stepped off, and Hayden jumped out of the cockpit with no hesitation. Stel sat down, with a sign of relief. "That was just too close." He muttered. Then he heard a Pelican coming their way. "Well, our pickup is here." Chapter 4: Back at Base The Pelican moved near silently over the forests of Jaraputo, trying to remain hidden from the detection systems in the air, and the Karidans on the ground. Stel briefly looked down his gun before looking towards Rola, who was breathing heavily. Sweat dripped down his cheek and Stel knew something was wrong. Rola was in pain and he knew Stel realised it. Rola felt his heart beating franticaly, and an incredibly painful stinging was coming from his leg. The stinging stopped, and Stel gave Rola an awkward look as Rola's mandibles dropped in relief. Stel removed the thought from his head and could now see the secret base just a few miles away. * ** *** Lady Sintharia towered above Tir-D-yar, but realised who was in charge. Sintharia's crimson eyes staring at Yormus who was discussing something with Ledipus. Whether her eyes were bloodshot could not be told, but she continued to look. Tir looked at her, getting the impression that she was peering into his soul. "Sintharia, he is a nuisance. Have you found anything out about the Loyalists yet?" Tir asked in a concerned tone. Sintharia swiftly turned her head, her oily black hair almost slicing Tir's hood with it's speed, "Nothing yet, master. I have only managed to recieve information on a secret base established by the Confederacy. I recieved it before the Jiralhanae commanders could get their filthy paws on it." "Good, atleast we know that Yormus is more oaf than brute, if it is possible," Tir said exiting a door. The setting moon gave the forests of Jaraputo such a haunting look. The atmosphere never seemed to change, but it suited the Karidans. Pit a Sangheili with a Karidan in the forests and it would be easy to know who'd come out alive. Tir's eyes could not be seen in the dark, he was just an incorpeal being bound to the world by a cloak that was darker than the night sorrounding it. Chapter 4: Back at Base